Good Thieves Gone Bad
by eloquentlyinsane
Summary: A little drabble about two thieves who shares a little with the duo in Thief Lord. Originally a English assignment in 7th. Not my best work. AU. OCs
1. Chapter 1

"Stay close," advised Mina.

"I'm not an amateur." Isabel's shrill voice came out in a squeak.

"Shut up," Mina muttered. "Now watch the master."

"What master? I don't see one." Mina swore under her breath. She then straightened and put on a charming smile. Clutching her purse, she strode into the bazaar. Ten minutes later, she traipsed out still wearing her charming smile. The smile was wiped off her face when she saw that Isabel was nowhere in sight. Nevertheless, Isabel was found in a doll shop staring in wonder at all the pretty porcelain dolls.

"Come on." Mina hissed. Tearing her eyes, reluctantly, away from the china dolls she followed Mina out the door. Opening the purse, Mina broadcasted the loot. Inside were a golden ring, paper, a brush, a comb, and a beautiful gold necklace.

"Wow! We could get many meals with that necklace and ring. We are the best! Let's go to the pawn shop." They went to the trader, haggled for an hour straight, and finally came out with a bulging moneybag.

"Alright." Now, we have to pack." Mina announced.

"What!" Isabel was shocked. "Why?"

"Obviously because we have stayed in Venice too long, and people are getting suspicious so…we'll go south. Now, let's get moving." They walked to their hideout and collected the few belongings like food and bulging moneybags lying around. Then along with their dog, Prosper, and their cat, Bo, they wandered to the shore, raised the small boat, and set sail for the south.

"Where do you think we should go next?" They asked at the same time. "No idea," they answered simultaneously.

"How about we just go on and on till we run out of food and we go into the nearest town?" Suggested Isabel.

"Now that is the best idea you have had in a long time. Only if we hear about something we'll go into that town first." Mina added. They agreed and as time went on, they floated from canal to canal and finally a river with a forest on both sides.


	2. Chapter 2

They floated for miles on end. Mina and Isabel bypassed boredom, died, awoke again and were about to die all over again when they bumped into a man who ws afloat in the water. They pulled him onto their boat, which teetered dangerously at the added weight. Once the man woke, they inquired of how he came to be to be floating in the water. He replied,

"I was coming from Jane Laurence's home on steamboat and a man threw me off. Her father just died and her mother has been dead for ten years. Poor thing. Therefore, her two sisters who are as old as you, are coming in a couple of days. Her grandfather is coming as well." Mina and Isabel exchanged I-think-I-have-a-plan looks.

"Are you the sisters?" Inquired the man.

"Heavens, no! We're just going to …Florence," supplied Isabel. "How old are the girls?"

"Oh…Susannah is fourteen and Mary is twelve," answered the man. "And they're going to Florence, too, not that it would be anything to you," he admitted.

"Oh really," muttered Mina and Isabel under their breaths.

"Why are they taking so long?" Mina questioned.

"Well you would take awhile to get to Florence if you lived in Sheffield, England!" With that answer, both girls started bombarding the man with questions about everybody right down to the dogs. After they were done, they knew Jane's family inside out and backwards. The poor man got off so confused he did not know whom he was. Poor guy.

"I have an idea," remarked Isabel.

"So do I."

"Well say yours first then," commanded Isabel.

"First, we can take the place of Susannah and Mary," started Mina.

"Then if there's money involved we take it all and scram," continued Isabel.

"But if there's not we'll take their stuff and then scram." They giggled with excitement and started paddling. They paddled and paddled until their muscles seized up. Then they decided to float the rest of the way.


	3. Chapter 3

Suddenly. "What if the grandfather finds out that we're not the real girls?" Cried out Isabel.

"Oh, he probably hasn't seen them for a long time Susannah and Mary for years. He won't recognize us," comforted Mina, though she was uneasy about that as well. About then they reached Florence. After sinking their boat and gathering their stuff, they meandered down a street. Mina knocked on the first door they came to. It opened and a head poked out.

"What do you want?" It asked.

"Do you know where Jane Laurence's house is?" Questioned Isabel.

"It's the fourth door on Fourth Ave," The person answered and slammed the door in their faces. "Friendly" people thought Isabel. Mina and Isabel strolled to the fourth door on Fourth Ave and knocked. It burst open and a man stood shadowing the room behind him.

"Are you Susannah and Mary?" He questioned.

"Are you our grandfather?" Mina questioned. All faces broke into wide smiles and he replied

"You're finally here." They talked with many relatives and soon found who was who. Then, finally, the discussion turned to money. In his will, Mr. Laurence ordered to give the grandfather five hundred gold pieces, Jane should receive one hundred gold pieces and each of the sisters got two hundred. Later in their room, Mina and Isabel were discussing the money.

"I say we take the grandfather's money and scram because they'll still have this house and the hundred twenty five gold pieces." Explained Isabel. They agreed so Mina and Isabel sneaked silently into his room and neatly ransacked the place. They were finished and were folding the things that were crumpled, when they heard footsteps nearing the top of the stairs.

"Quick, Isabel, in the cupboard and I'll go behind the curtain," ordered Mina. She was terrified. Even if he was their grandfather what would he do if he found them sneaking in his room? Their grandfather entered the room and shut the door a few seconds later. He reached under the curtain barely inches from where Mina stood cowering.

"Not safe enough," he decided. After some thought, he cut open the mattress and stuffed the bag inside and placed sheet over the slit. Then he laid down and replied to no one in particular

"Tomorrow, I shall kill the three girls and take their money and run away." He cackled. I should hide their bodies so people will I got killed, too." He laughed evilly. Mina and Isabel barely hid their horrified gasps. After muttering awhile, he fell asleep. Mina and Isabel snuck, terrified, out of the room.

"What do we do?" A frightened Isabel asked.

"I know. Listen…"


	4. Chapter 4

The next day was reasonably 'normal.' However, during the day, Mina and Isabel cast their grandfather suspicious looks. As midnight neared, Grandfather paced restlessly. Finally, his alarm beeped and he crept downstairs towards Jane's bedroom, talking to himself.

"Listen to me, Capricorn! You are not their grandfather so do not feel sorry for them. You're just Capricorn, a thief and murderer" He pulled opened Jane's door and stepped inside. Pulling out his dagger, he picked his way through the room to her bed. Shaking her awake, he pressed his palm against her mouth. Waving the dagger in front of Jane, he muttered threateningly

"Where's the money?"

"Under the bed," She whispered timidly when he slightly released his hand.

He stuffed a handkerchief in her mouth and reached under the bed. His face lit up as he pulled out the bag. He pressed his dagger close to Jane's neck and cackled

"You'll be seeing your dear mother and father soon." Before the words were out of his mouth on his right, Isabel burst out of the cupboard brandishing a knife and on his left, Mina exploded from the curtains, also waving a knife. Mina put a protective arm around Jane and pushed her to the curtains out of harm's way. Meanwhile Capricorn and Isabel fought dagger to knife, then, Mina joined them. How long the threesome fought no one knew. Nevertheless, just when Capricorn had both Mina and Isabel by the throat, Jane began screaming like a banshee. Footsteps thundered down the stairs towards the room. The door burst open to show Grandfather choking Susannah and Mary (Mina and Isabel). The next afternoon the nearest police had taken Capricorn away and Jane came to the phony Susannah and Mary.

"Thank you for saving my life, Susannah and Mary. How could I ever thank you?"

"Well, for starters you could—," started Isabel.

"It was our pleasure," corrected Mina, glaring at Isabel.

"It turns out that he killed our real grandfather bfore coming here. Well, take the granfather's money," offered Jane.

As the money was exchanging hands, a knock sounded on the front door. Mina and Isabel glanced at each other and disappeared into their room. When they came downstairs with Prosper and Bo, the entire room was chaos. There in the doorway stood the real Susannah and Mary.

"Ah. They are the real Susannah and Mary," shouted Jane, pointing to Mina and Isabel, as the room quieted.

"No, they're not!" Mary yelled.

"Quiet!" Mina yelled." I have some thing to say. We aren't the real Susannah and Mary, but we did save your lives." With that, she and Isabel with their pets shot out the door.

"Head for the boat!" Mina panted to Isabel who was ahead of her. However, they were cornered by a couple of guards and brought back.

"After you saved me I wouldn't hurt you," announced Jane. She presented them with food, clothes, and other necessities along with a handsome boat floating near the bank.

"It was my father's, but you deserve it." As Isabel and Mina set sail, she called after them

"If you ever need anything, I'm here for you."

On the boat, Mina said, laughing,

"We got caught. We're failures as thieves."


	5. Chapter 5

Dear rabid, rabbitty readers,

Hello everyone. I hope you enjoyed _Good Thieves Gone Bad._ "Enjoyed" meaning, liked it as much as it could be liked. It's okay guys, I know it definitely WASNT my best work. It's also kinda short because the assignment was pretty annoying and kept tailing my creative spirit, lol.

Anyway, if you liked that and you like Twilight, I'm also putting a RosalieEmmett story, a AliceJasper, a CarlisleEsme, and a BellaEdward story up. So look for those on my profile. And there are more drabbles and things on my profile page so you can continue reading. Yay!

And don't for get to review. This is the most important things to do! I mean, I want to be a writer one day but I'm not going to improve if no one tells me where to fix up, right? Exactly. So, review, review, review.

Mythili


	6. AN

**Disclaimer**: **_All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended or accepted._**

* * *

Hey readers,

So I hope that you guys enjoyed _Good Thieves Gone Bad_. Just from the title...I'd listen to _Good Girl Gone Band_ by _Cobra Starship_ while reading this, haha.

Sorry, I know it's definitely not my best work, but I wrote it a LONG time ago when I was just a neophyte at this and I sort of just needed a reminder of how I've come to encourage when I'm tragically writer-blocked :P

PLUS! it's different than my usual romance and heartbreak themes. It's a little childish, sure, but I just needed to be a kid back then - not this tragicomically tortured writer. I just thought it might be a welcome relief from all the angst!

- eloquentlyinsane

* * *

_**If you liked what you read, you might enjoy these. Links on my profile. **_**:)**

_**www . fanfiction u / 1302735 /**_

**Absence** - When Wanderer decides to leave, Ian finds out a little too late. Devastated and despairing, he lives his waking moments so that she will return. AU. One-shot. WxI. REVISED.

**Beautiful Fate ****–** What if Bella hadn't jumped? If Rose never made the fatal call? Edward returns to check on Bella, but what he finds sends him comatose. When he wakes, the tables have turned and decisions must once again be made. AU. JxB and ExB, who will triumph? REVISED.

******Beauty and the Dark **– The tale of how Alice and Jasper - Darksper - met, fell in love, and joined the Cullen coven. One-shot. AxJ. REVISED.

**Bella Gets a ß** **– **A B on Bella's report card leads to domestic troubles. Jacob makes a cameo. AU. One-shot. All canon pairings. REVISED.

**Blasphemy **- Even weeks after his clean break, Edward has not recovered. Desperate, the Cullen visit their friends in Denali who offer their own insights to Edward's decisions and, not surprisingly, differ. One-shot. ExB REVISED.

**Bliss **– "You move and give me the seat, woman." "Or what? You'll bite me?" EmxB

**Daddy **- Bella's wedding goes without hitch, but Renee brings out a new side of Charlie that causes some problems. Alcohol and anger collide, leaving Bella devastated and wondering if things can ever be right again. Years later, life meets death. AU. One-shot. ExB. REVISED.

**Excruciating **- "Jasper Hale is staring at you." Jessica hissed in her ear. (AU) JxB

**Good Thieves Gone Bad **- A little drabble about two thieves who shares a little with the duo in Thief Lord. Originally an English assignment in 7th. Not my best work. AU. OCs.

**Inamorata** - Little girls want their happy endings, too. One-shot. JxE (not Jasper). REVISED.

**Lovely **- The tale of Rosalie saved Emmett. How Emmett joined the Cullens. And how they fell in love. One-shot. RxEm. REVISED.

**Never Say Goodbye -** When you have an unhappy marriage, you seek happiness outside your home. What happens when outside reaches back in? AU. AH. Twilight has been KANKed. Canon pairings, eventually.

**Prosser and Co. - **This an alternate ending to 'The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy' starting from the foursome run-in with the mice. The improbability drive comes in handy. Originally an English assignment in 9th. Not my best work. AU. One-shot.

**Sense and Sensuality **- After the reception, Bella and Edward return home to their family most of whom who are eager to give them some alone-time. Bella and Edward's wedding night. AU. One-shot. BxE. REVISED.

**The Next Three Days **- The death of her child drives Esme to suicide. At death's door, she is saved by a man who has before played a part in saving her. But in order to live, she must first die. One-shot. CxEs. REVISED.

**The Other Rider - **The tale of the red rider, the other son of Selena; mirror storyline avec missing pieces. MxN.

**The Wedding - **What if instead Edward was the best friend, Jacob the unwavering lover...vampire girl becomes wolf girl. One-shot. AU JxB, EmxR, AxJ, TxE and several more cannon pairings to the max. REVISED.

**Verboten – **"I love you. It's a miserable excuse for what we're doing, but it's true," I murmured. "We belong together," she whispered. "No, it's wrong. There isn't a more foolproof way of getting the Volturi here, but you're worth it." AU. CxB

_**www . fictionpress u / 622812 /**_

**Crucible -** What if Christianity was just a bunch of sanctimonious voices in the mind of man no different than any other. What if Jesus was just a man who heard voices and did what they said? And what if the voices weren't who he thought they were? One-shot.

**The Festival **- This Diwali is full of surprises that will light up her life. 1st place winner of the F Scott Fitzgerald Short Story Contest. One-Shot. REVISED.


End file.
